experiments with evil
by InconvenientBody
Summary: Set in an alternate universe; Lain has out of control powers and seeks help. Contains girl/girl relationships
1. Default Chapter

This is a Serial Experiments Lain fan fiction, set in an alternate universe. Warning: this fiction contains yuri (girl/girl relationships) though, as of yet, nothing graphical. This is the first in a trilogy. If you read my past Lain fic 'cuts' you might remember I said I listened to Blue Monday by the band Orgy the whole time I wrote it. I'm doing it again. Except this time I also have Stitches, Opticon, Gender, and Fiction (Dreams in digital) ^_^! Oh No, what's to become of this? -Kaori  
EXPERIMENTS WITH EVIL  
Chapter 1  
  
LAIN  
  
It would be harmless. After all, she was just a girl. What did my girlfriend get me into? I wish I never agreed to it. We worked at this little place that studied the paranormal, Trish and I. Trish, I was heads over heels for her, though I didn't think she ever thought of me as more than a fling.  
  
One day this girl came to us. She had these big brown eyes; they really didn't give more than a slight hint of life. I still remember falling in love with those eyes. Not the kind of love I felt for Trish, I was just drawn into them. Her voice didn't give more than a hint of life either. "I want you to help me. I need help. Which one of you is Sara?"  
  
"That would be me. What's the prob, ghost, premonitions, telekinesis or my personal favorite, pyronesis?" I replied, I guess I took the profession a little too lightheartedly. At least I was speaking the truth; pyronesis was my favorite, as I suffered from it. No, I take that back, I didn't suffer from it, I loved every minute of it. Even though my family died at the hands of it, but I don't care about them. The pyronesis just saved me the time of killing them the old fashion way.  
  
"A little of all that and some more. Umm, are you Trish?" She looked at my other partner. "No, Trish is in the back studying something. I'm her other partner Shannon. I'll be glad to help you until Trish is done." She gave the girl her best smile. "No, I.I need Trish. Trish and Sara." The girl looked at the floor. "Well, while you wait for her, will you fill in this?" Shannon handed her the application form. The girl took it and sat down in the lobby. I watched her.  
  
If I was still a teenager she was the kind of girl I would drool over. I always liked the girls that would keep to themselves. And she was a pretty girl. I liked her outfit, spunky without being too loud. When she was in the lobby Shannon came over to me. "Be careful, I feel a lot of power coming from her. She'll be a handful." Shannon would always tell me when she felt too much power. I guess she worried too much.  
  
The girl came back after about fifteen minutes. "Any probs?" I looked at the girl. She just handed me the clipboard and shook her head no. Trish came out, her orange hair gracing her shoulders. She was the elegant one of the relationship. I was the guy really. As a kid I was always a tomboy. I would protect Trish where protecting was needed. As a child if a boy wanted to put a worm down her shirt, I would body slam him from behind. In high school when a guy wanted to ask her out, and they ALL knew this, they first had to challenge and defeat me. No one ever won.  
  
"Trish, Trish, c'mere. We have a.a.see for yourself." I was reading what the child wrote down. She had almost every symptom of everything there was. Shannon wasn't just being over protective. I was sure that if the girl was telling the truth, Shannon would have a heart attack from the full power of this girl. This girl, Lain the top of the paper said.  
  
Trish came over and scanned the paper. Her eyes were wide. "Oh, my, GOD! Is she joking? She has to be." "I'm not lying. Really, Trish, believe me." Lain looked up. Tears rimmed her eyes. "I came because I want help. I.I." Another girl stepped in. She looked around then spotted Lain. "Lain! There you are! Oh, I was so worried." She came running over to her and grabbed Lain's hands. Lain looked at her. "A.Alice." I think Lain would have said more, but Alice kissed her.  
  
Lain didn't pull away, but she didn't attribute to it either. "Lain, let's go home, mom said you can sleep over!" Lain was blushing and looking out of the corner of her eye at me. Alice finally noticed us. "Uum, sorry." Alice choked out. She didn't seem embarrassed on her behalf, but Lain's. "It's O.k. Look," I replied. Then I grabbed Trish's hand, pulling her to me and kissed her. Unlike Lain, a giggling Trish kissed back. Shannon just stared at us. "Want one Shannon?" I asked with a grin. Shannon looked at the ground and Trish hit my shoulder. "Jealous?"  
  
Lain and Alice left, holding hands and giggling at our immaturity. The night shift was fun, always. 


	2. Typical Saturday

Chapter 2  
  
TYPICAL SATURDAY  
  
Saturdays. Always boring. Trish and I came to work in our nightwear, we had had a long, long, night. If you get the drift. We changed in the bathrooms. The look on Shannon's face when she saw me in my boxers and men's undershirt. I laughed so hard. Her mouth dropped to the floor, and her eyes were huge.  
  
"Long night, Sara?" Joseph asked in his perverted voice. "Yeah, long and far more pleasing than your little night of masturbation, there Joe." I answered while heading for my part of the office. "Why don't you, I, and Trish have a real pleasing night together." .5 seconds and already I could feel the flames desperately wanting to come out of my fingers and burn him like they burned my mother. A new record for him, I still had a come back though.  
  
I turned and leaned over the desk he worked at, letting a teasingly little bit of cleavage show. I could see his pants rise. A put on my sexiest look, and said in my most seductive voice "If you become a great looking woman, I would be happy to think about it, NOT!" I started laughing. He got up and walked into the men's bathroom. I didn't see him for a good ten minutes.  
  
When he came back out Shannon, who had seen the whole thing, made a little remark about the strange new stain on his pants. I was laughing forever. Shannon, I would invite to a three-some anytime. She was hot, funny, hot, smart, and hot. When I finally stopped laughing Lain walked in. "Hi Lain, is your girl with you?" Lain looked a little puzzled. After a couple seconds of thought she looked up. "Oh. Alice? She's at home." She was so clueless it was adorable.  
  
"Oh, if it isn't our little guinea pig! Have fun last night?" Trish walked in. She always called the newbies guinea pigs. "Yes, though Alice is strange sometimes. It seems whenever I'm with her she does something to catch me off guard. She says it's to keep me on my toes, and I need to build some reflexes." Trish just giggled. Lain probably just reminded her of us. "Are you saying Alice pulled some kinky moves on you last night?" O.k. O.k. I'm a pervert. "Um," Lain had her little confused look. "SARA!" Trish and Shannon were giving me their 'Death! Death! Death to you!' look. "What? What? Whaaaaatt?" I'm pathetic, I know.  
  
"Actually, she's right. That's the thing about Alice. Last night" "O.k. Lain. Let's get started." Trish broke in. I walked over to Trish; I couldn't ignore the thought in my head. "Trish, let her tell her story, maybe Alice knows something we don't." To save her breath she just elbowed me in the stomach. "I love you too." I managed. "Lain, we are going to go in another room that is completely void of any perverted minded distractions." She spat 'distractions' at me. "I want Sara to come." Lain looked at me. Trish was just lost for words. "Face it baby, kids love the perv!" I never learn. "If you don't stop it Sara.no more sex."  
  
"No! B.baby! You wouldn't! Please! I'll be good! Just don't cut me off from sex! You can't! If you cut me off from sex I'll start smoking again! Plleeaaaasssssssseeee!" I pleaded and cried all the way to the study room. I was a pathetic, horny lesbian with a passion for fire. But I was also always the life of the party! 


	3. The Test

Chapter 3  
  
THE TEST  
  
When Lain was seated across the room from us Trish asked her all the standard questions. I just stood behind Trish. I wasn't stupid enough to make her mad again. There was no way I was going to let her cut me off from sex. And I knew she had the power to.  
  
"Lain, when did you first start noticing things out of the ordinary?"  
  
"Um, when I was two." She replied. My eyes grew two sizes. I almost said something, but Trish said it first. "Two! What happened?" Trish leaned over; she was as shocked as I was. I was six when I first set fire to something by glaring at it. "Lain looked up at the ceiling, and squinted at something. "Well, I had a dream I was flying.and, I went outside. I was pretending I was still in the dream. Suddenly every thing was dark.  
  
"When I could see again I was on the roof. I just somehow was there." Trish leaned back. I finally got over my fear of Trish banning sex and said something. "Were you scared?" Lain kept staring at the ceiling, but had stopped squinting. "No. I was happy." "Did that ever happen again?" Trish asked. Lain just shook her head.  
  
The questioning resumed like that for almost an hour. Trish would ask questions, Lain would answer them in that distant tone, all the while staring at the ceiling. Then Lain's head came crashing down suddenly. Her whole head just thunked on the table. Trish and I went running over to her. It scared the shit out of me. When we picked her head up, there was no brown to her eyes, just black. Her eyes freaked me out.  
  
We called her name for another minute. Then Alice just came in. "Lain!" She called. Then Lain's whole body shook. When it stopped she looked up, and her eyes were fine. "Alice? Is it time to go?" Lain stood up and thanked Trish and I and walked out. Trish had tears streaming down her cheeks from the fear.  
  
"I need to explain that." Alice said. "Th.That would be nice." Trish said, sobbing. I stroked her back and pulled her to me. "You asked Lain about her parents, didn't you?" Alice started messing with her hair. "Trish asked were her parents were." I said, cutting Trish off. "Lain doesn't have parents. She's been living with her aunt, next door to me. When some one asks her about parents, she, uhh.goes berserk like that."  
  
I really wish Lain hadn't come to us.  
Chapter 3 complete. Ending transmission 


End file.
